


Brighter and Clearer

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Swarkles feels [3]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barney and Robin first see each other from across the bar, they are confused about why the other one is brighter and clearer than anything else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter and Clearer

When Barney first saw that girl from across the bar, he freaked out. She was just brighter than normal. Like she was clearer and brighter than any other girl he had ever slept with, and that was a long list, almost 200. But that wasn’t like ‘I want to sleep with you’ that was something much bigger and much harder to understand.

He looked over at Ted, and noticed that he was staring at the same girl that Barney was just looking at, and he had the full I think you’re the one look on. So, he said the first thing that came to mind (Well, the second, because the first was so not Barney). “I bet she likes it dirty.” Secretly, he wanted to know about this girl as much as Ted did.

***

Years later, when Lily explained how she saw Marshall, Barney finally understood what happened that first day in the bar. He saw her brighter than anyone because she was the one for him. And she was more important than anyone else.

***

Robin stood in the bar as she was comforting one of her friends after a bad breakup. She scanned the bar, and jumped a little when her eyes landed on a blond man in an expensive suit. He... almost glowed. He was brighter and clearer than anything she had ever seen. It scared her, and she carried a gun, so she was never scared. She looked away from him and over to the man standing next to him, who was considerably dimmer.

That man was staring at her with eyes that said Lets get married and have two kids. She didn’t want commitment, but that was better than the blond man who she couldn’t help but glance at again. She watched as he put on a fake smile and said something to his friend. Robin decided that she would try it with this man, if only to find out more about the blond man with the expensive suit.

***

Years later, she finally got it. He was clearer and brighter because he was the one. That was why Ted was always dimmer, and why she must not have been that for Ted either. And she realised that she was happier than she could remember ever being in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please comment so I feel like someone at least payed some attention to it. I really will enjoy whatever you have to say, even if you tell me its terrible


End file.
